fairytail_online_o4gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips
Maximize XP and Silver: Pile Up your STA cards, Tower of Paradise cards and wait for a 2x EXP Event. Then just go in your Guild, buy XP and Silver buff and use all of your STA, you'll gain much more XP and Silver that way. Worth it! Lucy, (Nullpudding) Battle For Store Maximum Efficency Steal Silver Trick: it is unconfirmed, but if you want the most silver and you happen to see a player on his/her last 10seconds, the timer will go to 00:01 or 00:00 (Perfect moment) Best time.. this requires good timing, even with a laggy computer can pull it off ->Benefit: stealing at 1second or 0second gives 30% to 60% of the full Reward in the Shop ->!? Unconfirmed !? part that will the other player gets to keep his 100% untouched reward after its been stolen right as the reward is given at 00:00 /!\ Dragon temptation's answers /!\ Escort Time Bug: '' there is several Steps that goes to this but this allows you to skip the fights, and get Max Escort (3 escorts) the Best way to do this is to remove all your Magic Skills and do the Escort.. but if you like it quicker the time bug requires you Adjusting your clock 1st Hit your Online button (there has been some rumors that Escort has been having problems, and finishing it and locking your escort giving you no reward after the fight) 2nd Remove all Magic skills from all your Heroes 3rd Enter Escort, When battle is happening adjust Time and Date on your computer 10minutes ahead and hit okay 4th you will finish the battle now set it back to Original Time, and hit okay and continue next battle (Repeat till you finish the whole Escort x3) Simple easy than Put your Magic Skills back on as quick as possible when your done 5th Refresh (Why because everyone around you and all timers freeze, main thing about this trick) ''Guild Benefit Rewardx2 Trick: Pre-Requirement Guild Level 3+ anyway Collect this Every Reset, When they Do Maintenance, it will be Re-claim able Once again, Higher the Level the Better the Claim for whole guild Magic Skill x3 attack x4 attack: ANY Magic Skill that Reaches Level 40 will give you an Extra Attack to your Damage ANY Magic Skill that Reaches Level 80 will give you a total of 2 Extra Attacks to your Damage ANY Magic Skill that Reaches Level 100 will give you a total of 3 Extra Attacks to your Damage Example: your Summoner attacks with a Level 40 Aries against your Opponent and you do 5321, 5938, 2560 Damage (Originally you have 2 attacks now you have 3) NOTE: The attack doesn't really increase that much but the amount of times the damage shows up increases. Example: Instead of hitting 200k in 90k 90k 20k, you now deal 201k like 60k 60k 60k 21k. GMG bug: when you choose to challenge a male dragon slayer character, theres a chance for this rival to be really easy to beat, you'll see the bug is on when his team is: him,vilthalas,bora,macau,evaroo,sherry,yuka,youngnatsu,eligor,totomatu,aria,sol,jose and demonied blakan, all in a low level so you'll be able to beat it really easy. (dont click view, click challenge for the bug to start. only works for male dragons slayer rivals.) Grand Magic Games (GMG) Reward Timer Reduction Trick: When you Claim your reward in Grand Magic Games depending on your Rank, and it will show what you get too keep claiming it and you will get a message "you already Claimmed" now hit okay, than you will see your timer "--,--,-- " (hopefully you see this before you enter GMG) and now Challenge a player (kinda depends on who you attack) win or lose you will have 2-5hours Less from your initial 20hour timer to get the reward Pet Feeding Exp Bug: When Feeding your Pet after it levels, it Gains more Exp instead of 9-12exp per Feed instead, it gives 24-48exp per Feed and it lasts the whole day its like a x2 Exp, Suggestion Save Lots of Silver before you level Dark World No Stamina Drain Trick: Lv 70+ When Reset at 00:00 depending on what time your Server reset happens, Enter Dark World (Cost 10stamina) while going through the Dark World you will get a Message to "leave the Dark World" hit OK and DONT LEAVE, you will be able to run around the Dark World and kill for long as you like till you Leave, or Get killed. Mage Grinder Combo Slash Save: ----------------------------------------------------------- NO LONGER WORKS ---------------------------------------------------------------- you decide to Leave [[Mage Grinder] it will give you a message "if you leave you will lose all your Combo Slash" if you used the Guild button, and "Return to Town" and you go back to Mage Grinder you will not lose your Combo Slash.] ----------------------------------------------------------- NO LONGER WORKS ------------------------------------------------------------------ Garden Silver Planting with Main: this is a Bug, the Main was taken out of the Garden, when they removed the INN heroes well most but this Bug still works.. How to use your main in Garden: -1st Refresh Browser -2nd Enter Garden and Pick Silver seed (Unfortunately this doesnt work for Exp Seed) -3rd Plant your Color seed -*Caution* DONT Select any other Heroes, if a hero is already selected, Refresh Siege Battle ! ? Can Move After Death ? Bug: Yes you can move while your dead, there is a little trick How to Move While Dead: # You Need to be Defense side, Attack Side doesnt have much Distance # Click in the chat box, which i highlighted in the picture and you will get the move, # You will have Limited movement but you get to see who is all in Attack side .Enjoy the Trick ! if there is more info on it i will add it Category:Home